Field
The described technology generally relates to an inspecting apparatus for a display panel and a display device including the inspecting apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a display panel inspecting portion is formed in a peripheral area of a display panel to detect defective pixels and short-circuits in lines. In a typical inspecting portion, the lighting-on inspecting portion, which detects whether a pixel can emit light, is formed in a lower portion of the display panel and the short inspecting portion, which detects short-circuited lines, is formed in an upper portion of the display panel. Thus, there can be significant dead space in the display apparatus.